1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polythiourethane compositions generally made from a reaction of thiol ester compositions and an isocyanate. The invention also relates to the processes for preparing such compositions and uses for the compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
The chemical industry strives to make products, such as polymers, fertilizers, coatings, foams, and fuels, with less expensive feedstocks that are in abundant supply. As the fossil fuels slowly deplete over time, alternative sources are always being sought as replacements for fuels. Additionally, the chemical industry continuously strives to produce products and use feedstocks that are environmentally friendly in order to reduce potential hazards and risks related to safety and environmental issues.